If Only
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: PJ and Jo r divorce and she has moved to Melbourne leaving PJ to raise their daughter on his own. Now the daughter is 16 and Jo is getting remarried so she goes to visit...only when Jo sees PJ again sparks start flying. will they be able to rikindle the
1. Leaving Home

Well this is a fic I am starting for the THIRD time because the stupid computer wiped my disk. Anywho…it is a response to a challenge my friend gave me for a CSI fic only I changed the characters around a little. Here is the challenge she gave me:

**There must be a 16 year old child belonging to 2 of the main characters**

**The two main characters have to be divorced**

**The child has to fall in love with the gardener (lol Jen uses this in pretty much everything she writes. There is always a hot gardener)**

**One of the parents needs to be living in a mansion with a famous movie star/singer they are engaged to.**

**The authors name has to be used**

**There has to be a punch up**

It's not the best challenge in the world but I thought it would be fun so I wrote this. I hope you like it. Please give me your honest opinion even if it is flames!

Title: If Only…

Author: Jess!

Disclaimer: I own Helena the daughter of PJ and Jo, Keefer the gardener (Think John form Desperate housewives), Landon Miller (The famous actor) and all his housekeepers/servants.

Summary: I'll let you figure it out for yourself.

**Part 1**

"He took her hand and kissed it gently. He then pulled her onto his horse and the handsome prince and the beautiful princess rode off to the princes castle where they lived happily ever after." PJ smiled and closed the book.

"Read me another one please dad?" 6-year-old Helena asked and looked up at PJ with her bright blue eyes. Ever since she had been born she had been his pride and joy. They were the best of friends and they always had fun together no matter what they did. Their favourite past time was curling up on Helena's bed and reading fairy tales together.

"I think it's about time for you to go to sleep missy. It's way past your bed time as it is." PJ replied.

"Awww." She pouted.

"That's not going to work with me tonight. Come on time for sleep."

"But Dad…"

"No buts. Goodnight my little princess."

"Goodnight Dad." She smiled and hugged him.

"Sleep Tight." He hugged her back.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." They both said together with a laugh.

"See you in the morning." PJ stood and ticked her in. he kissed her on the cheek and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

**Beep Beep Beep. Beep beep beep.**

Helena groaned and pressed the snooze button on the alarm for the second time that morning. She had gone to bed late and now she didn't want to get up. Now she was pissed off at the alarm for interrupting her dream.

"Rise and shine Lena." PJ said as he walked into her bedroom.

"Five more minutes dad."

"Come on sweetie. Time to get up."

"Go away. It's too early."

"Lena it's 10 in the morning."

"Like I said it's too early."

"Come on you know we have to drive into Melbourne today and you know how your mother gets if you're late." He walked in and opened the blinds.

"Ugh. Turn out the light!" She cried.

"Come on Lena. If you want to say goodbye to everyone before we leave then you'd better get up." She didn't respond so he pulled the blanket off her and she glared at him.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Not anymore. Not get up I wont ask you again."

"Okay, okay I'm up." She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Great. Now get off your ass and get in the shower."

"Yes Boss." She saluted.

"Enough of the cheek thankyou. Now hurry up. I don't want your mother abusing me again."

"Okay Dad I'm up and I'm going to have a shower." She stood and PJ left the room. She then reluctantly made her way to the bathroom.

½ hour later she emerged from her bedroom dressed in her favourite pair of ripped, daggy jeans and a pink Singlet top.

"Come on Lena would you hurry up already?"

"What I'm ready." She shoved her bag over her shoulder and walked to the top of the stairs. She pushed herself up, sat on the stair rail and slid down gracefully. She made a perfect landing right by the front entrance.

"About time. Come on let's go." He ushered her out the door.

"Great I get to spend a whole three weeks with the dragon lady." Lena complained as they climbed into the car.

"Don't talk about your mother that way." PJ warned.

"Why not? She deserves it. Have you seen the way she treats people? It's like she's some kind of super bitch or something."

"Helena!" PJ cried. "Stop it."

"Sorry Dad." She knew she was in trouble because he never used that name unless she was in trouble.

"It's okay. Look just think as soon as the three weeks are up then you'll be back here and you can forget about the whole experience."

"I guess. I don't see why I have to be there for the wedding anyway. It's not like she needs me there or anything. She's got plenty of other bridesmaids. Why do I have to be there?"

"She's your mother Lena. And as much as I would love for you not to go she wants you there. You're her daughter and no matter what happens you always will be."

"I know." She sighed. "I guess it won't be that bad. I'll get to see Yasmine and Kat again."

"What about Keefer? You seemed pretty keen on him when you got back here last time."

"Oh yeah but he's probably already got a girlfriend. I mean he is like uber gorgeous!" She sighed dreamily and PJ laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just you're growing up so fast. I can't believe you're 16 already."

"I know. It's hard to believe. But I am." She smiled at him. "But don't worry dad. I'll always be your little baby."

"That's what I like to hear." He placed his arm around her as they travelled towards the police station.

"Susie!" Lena practically ran through the front door of the station. Ever since she was born everyone at the station was smitten with her and as she had grown up she had become friends with everyone that worked there, especially Susie and Jonesy as they had moved in with PJ after Jo left.

"Hey there Munchkin." Susie smiled and hugged her.

"Just dropping by to say ciao before we left." PJ informed her.

"Is Jonesy in?" She asked, even though she had already said her goodbyes the night before.

"He's on patrol. But I'll make sure to tell him you said bye."

"Thanks. Is Jess here or is she out on patrol as well?"

"No I think you're in luck. She might be in her office." Susie replied. Jess Harmon had replaced Ben as Sergeant and after Tom left they got a new Senior Sergeant Cam Roper.

"Cool. I'll just pop my head in and see how she's doing. Say my goodbyes as well. Won't be long." She rushed through the building and burst into Jess's office without knocking, which she didn't realise at the time was a big mistake because she saw something she didn't want to see. Cam and Jess were locked in a passionate embrace.

"Eew." She cried when she saw them. "You guys!" She complained. "Hello there's a minor in your presence."

"Lena!" They snapped apart and both looked at her guiltily. "You could have knocked."

"You should know by now I never knock. And besides how was I supposed to know you guys would be playing tonsil hockey?" She shivered. "Anyway what I came in here to do was to say goodbye. I'm leaving like…now and I wont be back for three weeks."

"Mum's wedding huh?" Jess asked.

"Unfortunately." Lena sighed. "But I have to go. I am the maid of horror after all."

"Don't you mean honour?" Cam asked.

"Isn't it the same thing?" She laughed.

"Come on Jo isn't that bad." Jess smiled. "Well from what I saw of her anyway."

"Well the old Jo that you knew probably wasn't but this new mum…well she's not exactly friendly. She's turned into a snob. Just because Landon Miller loves her doesn't mean she has to change."

"Your Mum is marrying Landon Miller?" Jess raised her eyebrows. "I love him! He is like my idol. He is he most talented actor I have ever seen on screen."

"Well you haven't met the real him. Trust me he is _really_ acting when he performs. He is such an ass."

"Language Lena." Cam warned.

"Sorry. Anyway I'd better go. Dad's waiting."

"Have fun. And see if you can get an autograph for me." Jess smiled.

"Oh before you go." Cam stopped her. "Don't tell anyone about what you just saw in here…"

"Trust me I want to forget _all_ about it." she shuddered again. "Bye guys." She laughed and left them alone.

"Ready to go?" PJ's asked.

"Not really. But do I have a choice?"

"No."

"That's what I thought." She sighed, waved to Susie and followed PJ back out to the car.

"Well here we are." PJ smiled nervously as he pulled up to the gates of Jo's new house, or rather mansion. "I still can't believe how big this place is. I swear it gets bigger every time I see it. I could fit three of my little house into that."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. You know I wouldn't have it any other way.

Jonesy and I love you so much."

"Yeah I know. And I love you both just as much." She replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to face the wrath of the demon called Mum." She laughed and kissed PJ's cheek. "Love you dad."

"Love you too sweetie. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you up to the house?'

"Ah no I think it's best if you and Mum don't speak to each other. I don't particularly feel like having my ear drums burst."

"You have a point. I'll see you in a few weeks then?"

"Yeah."

"Awww Lena." He reached out his arms to hug her. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you more Dad."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Well I guess I'd better ask Frank to open the gates."

"Yeah." PJ sighed. Saying goodbye to Lena got harder every time she had to leave.

"It's okay Dad." Lena hugged him. "I'll be home in less than three weeks."

"You know you can call anytime you need me. Even if it's just to talk. And if at any point you want to leave you call me and I will be straight here to pick you up."

"Okay Dad." Lena laughed. "Its not like I'm moving here or anything."

"Yeah."

"Anyway. If I don't go now I'm never going to be able to leave." Lena opened the car door.

"That would suit me just fine."

"Yeah but I'm sure mum won't be very happy about it." They laughed. "See you real soon Dad." She stood and closed the door before walking up to the gate.

"Can I help you?" Frank the security guard asked after Lena pressed the buzzer.

"Frank its Lena. Can you open the gates?" She asked.

"One second." The intercom cut out and a few seconds later the gates clicked to life and slowly started opening. Lena turned back and waved one last time before walking through the gates and making her way towards the front steps. PJ waited until she was safely inside the gates before he drove off.

Lena walked up the driveway and when she got to the front stairs she was about to turn and run for the gates when she saw an old friend of hers. She turned and walked towards him, making sure he didn't see her. She crept up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." She said with a smile.

"Lena!" He cried and he turned around. He threw the rake to the ground and picked her up. "Oh it's so good to see you." He spun her around and around.

"You too."

"I've missed you." He hugged her tighter as he placed her back on the ground.

"I've missed you more." She smiled. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know…the usual. Your mother has me working overtime to make sure the gardens are immaculate for the wedding."

"That doesn't surprise me. She is such a perfectionist."

"Well most people are when it comes to weddings."

"So apart from that how have you been?"

"Great. School is going fine…except for the fact that I might be failing English. But I guess that doesn't matter much. Why do they always reach you things you're never going to need to learn?"

"I don't know. But it does get really annoying." They laughed. "So Keef…got any girlfriends yet?"

"Well there is this one girl I really like..."

"Oh yeah? What's she like?"

"Well she's really nice, she has long brown hair and blue eyes…and she has the most beautiful smile."

"Sounds cool. What's her name?"

"Her name?"

"Yeah. You know what does everyone call her?"

"Her name is…"

"Helena!" Jo called from the front door steps. "What are you doing over there with _that_? Come say hello to your mother."

"I have to go. Talk later?"

"Yeah." He smiled and watched as she turned and headed towards the front steps.

"Hey mum." She gave Jo a fake smile.

"Oh darling how are you? I haven't seen you for a long time."

"Yeah I know." Lena replied and she stepped away from Jo.

"Well let's go inside then. Landon's parents are coming to dinner tonight to make final arrangements for the wedding next week and we have so much to-my god Helena what are you wearing?" Jo asked when she noticed Lena's tatty clothes.

"Clothes." Lena replied with a smirk.

"Don't be smart. I bet your dad bought them for you didn't he? I knew I couldn't trust him to take you shoping. What happened to the outfit I sent you home in?"

"I gave it to charity."

"Why?"

'Because it was hideous.' She thought. "Because I didn't need it anymore. Besides it's not like I need permission to give away my own clothes."

"I'd prefer it if you told me next time. Go upstairs and put on one of the other outfits I bought for you. At least that way you'll look decent when I present you to Landon's parents. They are expecting a civilized young woman who is well dressed and not covered in dirt. Now run along and get changed. I'll meet you in the den when you're done." With that Jo flounced off. Lena turned and started up the stairs.

"_Present_ me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She mumbled as she climbed the stairs that led to her bedroom.

"Just as I left it." She sighed and threw her bag down on the king sized bed. She looked around at the pale blue walls, the many mirror lined doors of the wardrobe, the white double doors that led to her private balcony, and the elegant screen that separated her bedroom from her private bathroom.

"So what does _mother_ want me to wear today?" She walked over and opened one of the wardrobe doors. She pulled out a pink dress suit and cringed. She quickly threw it across the room and pulled out another suit, which was navy blue with white pinstripes.

"Ugh. No way." That suit joined the pink one on the bedroom floor and she continued filing through what her mother called 'dress clothes'.

After 10 minutes of throwing clothes across the room she sighed and collapsed on the nearest chair.

"Why does she buy such awful clothes?" Lena asked nobody in particular.

"Because she seems to think they'll look good on you." Lena heard a laugh. She turned around and saw her friend and lady in waiting Katrina Rouen standing in the middle of the mess of clothes with a smile on her face.

"Kat!" Lena jumped up and ran over. "Oh Kat I've missed you." She hugged the servant tightly.

"You know if your mother saw you fraternising with the hired help you'd get into a lot of trouble." Kat laughed and they broke apart.

"Well she can go get screwed. You're my friend and I'm allowed to hug you. What are you doing here?"

"Your mother sent me up to see if you had found and outfit yet."

"Nope. I really don't see where she gets her fashion sense from."

"Well I've still got those clothes you gave me before you left last time…if you want to see if they still fit."

"Are you kidding? Anything would be better than these." She pointed to the large mound of clothing that had been thrown from the wardrobe.

"I guess you're right."

"Hey I'll meet you down in the lobby in a few minutes K?"

"Sure." Kat replied.

"Great. Now where did I put my phone?" Lena asked as Kat left the room laughing.

Once Lena had gathered her belongings she headed to the top of the stairs. She looked around and couldn't see anyone anywhere so she decided there wouldn't be any harm in sliding down the stair rail. She positioned herself comfortably and then started down the stairs, pictures almost blurring as she slid down at a high speed.

"Wahoo!" She cried and when she was just about to get to the bottom she saw Keefer step into her path and screamed, "Look out!" She lost her balance, went flying off the rail and straight into Keefer knocking them both to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Keefer asked after they had landed.

"I'm fine Keef. What about you?"

"Well I can feel a bruise forming on my backside but apart form that…you know I really should teach you how to do that properly some time. Then maybe next time you wont land on someone."

"Hey shut up. You're the one that stepped in my way."

"Oh yeah?' He challenged.

"Yeah." She replied.

"There was no way you are going to blame me for your clumsiness."

"Me clumsy? No way. You were in the way."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No." He reached for her side and started tickling her. "Admit it you're clumsy."

"No way. Quit tickling me."

"Not until you admit that you are clumsy."

"No!" She shrieked with laughter.

Yasmine noticed the noise and she walked into the lobby. When she saw her son on the ground with Lena she gasped.

"Keefer what are you doing down there? If Miss Parrish saw you she'd fire us both. "

"Sorry Mama." He replied.

"It was my fault Yas. I ran into him and we ended up on the ground."

"It's okay Miss. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Yas I told you to call me Lena. I'm not _Miss_. I do have a name and I would prefer it if people used it."

"Sorry Miss." Yas bowed and left the room. Lena stood and brushed herself off.

"My god. Will she ever learn?"

"Hey that's my mother you're talking about."

"Sorry."

"Hey I was just kidding…_Miss_." He laughed.

"Ugh." She kicked him.

"Oi that's not fair."

"Life isn't fair." She replied with a laugh.

"Tell me about it. I'm 17 years old and I spend my life working as a gardener just to have enough money to pay for school, which isn't really worth the trouble."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten mum to help you out."

"Yeah well…" He started. "I figured that I'm just the gardener so I don't mean a lot…I just tend to the gardens."

"Well maybe it's about time people stopped treating you like a gardener and started treating you like a friend. Here." She held out her hand to help him up. He grabbed her hand and for some reason a warm shiver ran through her body. She pulled him up and he stumbled and fell into her arms.

"And by the way I never saw you as just a gardener. You've always been my best friend." She smiled and he reached up to brush a stray bit of hair from her face.

"Thanks." He leaned in close and was about to kiss her when Kat called.

"Lena? Where are you?"

They broke apart.

"In here." Lena relied and she took a step back from Keefer.

"Oh there you are. I've pulled out some of the clothes that I thought you might like and…Keefer." She stopped when she saw the gardener standing next to Lena.

"Hey Kat." He smiled at her.

"Uh…hi." She managed to smile back.

"Come on Kat. Before Mum sends out a search party for me." Len laughed and walked over to Kat. Before she left the room she turned back to Keefer.

"Meet me at the stables in 2 hours!" She said and she blew him a kiss.

Okay so I know this isn't very PJ/Jo-ish just yet but I promise it will be soon. He does come back into it soon! If you want more you know what to do!

Feedback-aholic!


	2. Meeting the InLaws

Helena trudged back from the stables and walked through the front door. Her clothes were covered in dust and dirt from her horses back and she was sweating.

"Helena is that you?" Jo asked when she heard footsteps. "There are some people I'd like you to meet."

"Coming Mum." Lena walked into the living room where Jo and Landon were sitting opposite a couple Lena assumed were his parents. Jo almost fainted when she saw the state Lena was in.

"What happened to those nice clothes I put in your wardrobe for you?" Jo asked politely. She didn't want to make a scene in front of her in-laws.

"Sorry. I wanted to go riding and I didn't want to ruin them." Lena smiled cheekily. "You must be George and Martha." She looked at the elderly couple sitting on the couch opposite Jo.

"Actually I'm Kitty and this is my husband Elliott."

"Sorry. You just looked like George and Martha to me. You know those two hippos from that cartoon." Lena said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Kitty protested.

"I apologise for her behaviour. She's been brought up by her father."

"There is nothing wrong with my behaviour. I behave like every other girl my age does. I'm not an old woman like her so why should I act like one?"

"Helena!" Jo cried. "Don't speak to them like that. These are your new grandparents you're talking to."

"Ah last time I checked my grandparents were dead." With that Lena walked out of the room.

"Excuse me for a minute." Jo stood. "She's not usually like this." Jo smiled politely and walked out after Lena.

"What was all that about? You know I'm trying to make a good impression."

"Why bother? It's not like they like you anyway. The only reason they came was because Landon told them to. I bet that's where Landon gets his snootiness from." She didn't turn around.

"Landon is not 'snooty' and neither are they. Now go to your room this instance and change your clothes. And whilst you're up there I suggest you change your attitude too. And when you get back down here I want you to apologise to them right away."

"Why should I? I didn't do anything wrong?"

"You called them old hippos. Of course you did something wrong."

"Well sorry if I didn't meet their standards but I am the way I am and nothing is going to change that."

"I know this doesn't mean much to you Lena but it really does to me. Landon means a lot to me and all I want is for his parents to accept me. If they don't then they will never allow him to marry me. And accepting you as part of their family is part of accepting me so can you please at least try and make an effort…for me?" Jo looked Lena in the eyes.

"Y…you called me Lena."

"Well that is your name isn't it?" Jo smiled. "And just between you and me they do sort of look like George and Martha." Jo laughed.

"But I thought…" Lena smiled. "Okay Mum. I'll try."

"Thankyou." Jo hugged her daughter.

"No problem. But do I really have to wear those ridiculous suits?"

"Unfortunately yes. I don't like wearing them any more than you do but Landon means a lot to me and if dressing up is what it takes then so be it."

"Okay." Lena and Jo broke apart and Lena walked up stairs with a smile on her face.

"Ah here she is." Jo smiled as Lena walked through the double doors into the living room again, this time wearing the pink suit which had earlier been thrown across the room, she had her hair held back with a pink ribbon and she was wearing silver jewellery.

"Kitty, Elliott, this is my daughter Helena."

"Lena?" Landon queried. He had never seen her so dressed up before. She was always walking around dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Helena." Lena corrected him. "I'm awfully sorry about my behaviour before. I was just having a bad day."

"Well that's perfectly alright Helena, dear we all have our bad days." Landon smiled at her, playing along with the charade.

"Anyone for tea?" Yasmine walked into the room with a trolley.

"Yes. Thankyou Yasmine." Jo smiled politely. "Mr and Mrs Miller would you like some tea?" Jo asked.

"Why of course." Kitty replied.

"White with two." Elliott told her.

"Manners Elliott."

"Sorry darling. "White with two _please_." He corrected himself.

"So Mrs Miller." Jo started.

"Oh please darling, call me Kitty." She replied with a smile. Jo smiled back, glad that she was being accepted.

"Why thankyou." Jo replied. "So Kitty…tell me more about your new investment."

"Well dear Elliott and I have just donated money towards a new children's wing for the local hospital."

"That was very nice of you. I bet you got some great credit towards your firm then."

"Why of course. Our firm is willing to do anything to help out the local charities. Why just yesterday we received a certificate thanking us for funding the local recreation centre."

"I'm sorry but I have to visit the ladies room. I wont be long."

"Of course darling. Hurry back." Jo smiled and Lena exited the room.

"My god!" She breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the stairs.

"Hey Miss P what's up?" Keefer asked when he walked past.

"Since when have I been Miss P?" Lena asked.

"Lena?" Keefer asked looking back at her. "You're…you look like your mother."

"Gee thanks."

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?"

"I'm trying to be a proper young lady so mum can get accepted into Landon's family. It's stupid I know but I have to do it. It's for _Mother_ she really cares for Landon and I guess I want her to be happy."

"I thought you didn't like her…"

"Well things change."

"Yeah I get that." He held back laughter. "What I don't get is why you're trying so hard to fit in, when you were born to stand out." (AN: I had to put that in there. Lol. It's a classic line from one of my fav movies. Plus it just fits.)

"I don't know. I guess I just want mum to be happy. She is my mother after all."

"Oh, you've gone soft haven't you?" He laughed.

"Shut up would you."

"I can't help it. It's hard to take you seriously when you look like a marshmallow."

"I do not!"

"Do to!" He laughed.

"I so do not!" She slapped him.

"Ah…yeah you do." He pushed her. She pushed him back.

"Hey don't do that!"

"Why not!' She pushed him again and he fell backwards, she landed on top of him.

"I err…I'd better get back before they start worrying." She smiled at him.

"Yeah."

She stood and walked back to the living room.

"Ah here she is now." Lena heard Jo say as she walked into the room. "We were just talking about having a dress fitting tomorrow afternoon. We need to know if your dress needs any adjustments."

"Sounds great." Lena replied. "I'd love to stay and chat but I've got some things to do before the wedding tomorrow." Lena smiled. "It was nice meeting you."

"And you to dear." Elliott smiled and waved as Lena left the room.

It was three days before the wedding and everything was hectic. There were flowers arriving from everywhere, caterers lined up along the hall, passing down trays of appetisers, Hor'duerves and cheese platters, different varieties of drinks as well as the wedding cake. The chairs were also arriving for the backyard where the wedding was to be held. Jo was busy showing people where to put what when the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that please Yasmine? I'm kind of busy here." Jo said as she ordered the caterers around.

"Right away madam." Yasmine rushed to the door and when she opened it she was face to face with a tall man dressed in a grey dress suit.

"May I help you?" Yasmine asked.

"I'm looking for Mrs Joanna Parrish-Hasham. Is she here?"

"May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Anthony Schulz. I'm her divorce attorney."

"Oh. Ah…I'll just get her for you. Right this way."

"Ms Parrish, Madame?"

"What is it Yasmine I'm really busy?"

"There is a Mr Schulz here to see you. He says he's your divorce attorney."

"Divorce attorney? But I'm not married yet. What does he want?" Jo walked over to where Anthony was waiting by the front door.

"Can I help you?"

"Mrs Parrish-Hasham?"

"I don't go by that name anymore. My ex husband and I divorced a long time ago. I'm afraid you're mistaken."

"I'm afraid you are the one who is mistaken. Mr Hasham did not sign the divorce papers. By law the two of you are still married!"

Jo fainted.

Well there you go. Chapter 2 is here! Please let me know what you think of it! Honest feedback please. Any suggestions etc are also welcome!

Jess


	3. Married?

Ok this may be a little bad…but I wrote it at like 3 this morning cause I couldn't sleep. That darn cat…grrrrr! Anyhow I hope you guys like it. R&R!

Jess

Dedicated to Emma and Rosalie…absolute legends!

PJ couldn't believe it when Jo rocked up at his doorstep. It had been almost 12 years since he had seen her last and he couldn't believe his eyes when she showed up with the divorce papers in her hands.

"Jo." He stepped back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you these. It seems that you forgot one important thing when you handed them to the lawyer."

"And what was that?"

"Your signature!" She shoved them into his face.

"Look I'm a little busy right now. Maybe you could come back tomorrow."

"I can't come back tomorrow. I'm supposed to be getting married in a week and it takes 5 days for the papers to go through."

"So?"

"I can't get married until these papers have gone through. If I don't put them through today I cant get married."

"I missed the part where that was my problem." He yawned. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to bed." He slammed the door in her face.

"Ugh!" She screamed and banged her fists on the door. "You get your ass back out here and sign these fucking forms."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." He walked away from the door, switched the stereo on and turned it right up.

"You're going to be sorry for this!" She yelled through the door, but PJ ignored her.

She shoved the papers through the mail slot and stormed back to her car. She got in and drove in towards town.

She drove to the nearest hotel and walked inside.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Yeah I was wondering if I could use your phone."

"Sure, there's a payphone just behind the stairs." The lady pointed towards the stairs.

"Thanks." Jo made her way through the screaming crowds and drunken men to the payphone. She opened her purse and pulled out her purse.

"Hello?" Lena answered the phone.

"Helena it's your mother. Look is Landon there I really need to speak to him?"

"I don't think so. He and his parents have gone to some press conference thing." Lena replied. "Mum where are you?" She asked when she heard the noises in the background.

"I'm in what looks like a pub."

"What?" Lena laughed. "Mum seriously where are you?"

"I'm in Mt Thomas."

"Now that's got to be a lie. Be serious Mum."

"I am being serious. And your father is being his usual asshole of a self."

"Hey don't talk about dad like that!"

"Sorry Lena. I'm just really pissed off. I've tried several times to get your father to sign the divorce papers, but he just wont."

"You mean you guys are still married?"

"No. We split up a long time ago, and I was under the impression that we were divorced. Obviously I was mistaken."

"So there could be a chance of you two getting back together?" Lena was hopeful for the first time in years that her father might be happy again. PJ had never stopped loving Jo and he always let Lena know that.

"Helena there is no chance in hell of us getting back together. Your father is an egotistical bastard."

'And you're a stuck up snob.' Lena retorted in her mind.

"Sorry mum I've got to go. Keefer and I are going surfing. Bye!" before Jo could say anything else Lena had hung up.

"Dammit." Jo hung the phone back up. She put her bag over he shoulder and walked back up to the bar.

"Did you find the phone alright?' The woman asked.

"Yes thankyou. Umm…I was wondering if you might have a room free for the night?"

"Sorry no, we're all booked out for the week. Maybe you could try the hotel down the road a bit…I think they might have a few rooms free."

"Right, thanks anyway." Jo left the hotel. She got into her car and drove down the road for a while, taking in all the familiar sites and smells of the country. She kept driving until she came to a place that was home to her for many years…The Imperial Hotel.

"Hi welcome to the Imperial. How can I be of service?" a young blonde woman at the bar smiled at Jo when she walked up.

"I was just wondering if you had a room I could stay in tonight."

"Ah let me just check." She bent down and picked up the book with all the room schedules in it.

"It looks like we do. Lucky last. Is that just for tonight?"

"Ah…" She thought for a minute. "Better make it two nights."

"Sure. Did you want breakfast included?"

"Ah…ok."

"That'll be $135."

Jo handed the woman the money.

"Ok room 12. Just up the stairs to your right."

"Thankyou." Jo was about to get to the top of the stairs when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey Danii."

"Yeah Chris?"

"Has the band checked in yet? They're playing in two hours."

"Nah sorry Chris. Only one person has checked in this afternoon. Someone by the name of…Parrish."

"What did you say?"

"Parrish. She checked in to room 12. That is ok isn't it? That room wasn't booked?"

"No. Thanks Danii." Chris turned and walked towards Jo. Jo smiled and walked back down the stairs and just got to the bottom as Chris came in to sight.

"Jo!" Chris called. "Jo is that you?"

"Chris. It's been a while." Jo smiled and hugged Chris, who was waiting with open arms.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"What are you doing here?"

"Long story."

"Well I've got plenty of time. Come and sit down, I'll shout you a drink."

"Thanks Chris, but I really should be getting to bed. I've got a lot of things to do tomorrow."

"Come on Jo. It's only 9:00. You've got to have at least one drink. It's on the house."

"I guess one drink won't hurt." Jo smiled and followed Chris to the bar.

"So tell me, what brings you back to Mt Thomas?"

"PJ didn't sign the divorce papers."

"So you guys are still married?" Chris was just a shocked as Jo was when she found out. "But that means…wait a minute…you came all the way down here, just to get PJ to sign a few forms, when you could have sent them in the mail?"

"It's not like that Chris. I need the papers to be processed as soon as possible. Otherwise I can't marry Landon."

"You're getting remarried?"

"Surely you would have seen it in the papers?"

"We don't get anything but the Gazette here, and I don't think they'd be interested in anything that goes on in Melbourne. We get plenty of news here as it is."

"Yeah well…I'm getting re-married."

"To who?"

"Landon Miller. He's one of the richest actors in Australia."

"Well, aren't you a lucky girl. Congratulations."

"Yeah. Lucky." She smiled.

"So did Lena come with you?"

"No she's back at the house sorting out wedding stuff."

"So you came here bye yourself…just to get PJ to sign some forms…" Chris raised her eyebrows.

"It's not like that. I've sent him the forms three times now and he just keeps giving them back. It's as if he doesn't want me to move on or something."

"You know I think you might be on to something there…" Chris hinted.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not up to me to say. All I know is you need to speak to him and get it all sorted out."

"And how am I meant to do that if he wont listen to a word I say?"

"Ah…I don't know…but here's your chance." Jo looked up and saw PJ walk through the door. When he saw Jo he walked straight back out again.

"PJ wait!" She called and stood up. She walked out after him and got to him just as he was about to get into the car.

"We need to talk."

"I've got nothing to say to you."

"PJ please. If you wont listen to me then at least tell me why you wont sign the forms?"

PJ remained silent.

"PJ please just tell me. Is it because you don't want me to move on?"

Still he kept silent.

"It's because you still love me isn't it. You're still in love with me aren't you?"

PJ didn't answer he just opened the car door and sat in the drivers seat.

"PJ!" she glared at him. "I asked you a question. Can you at least give me an answer?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Yes ok. Yes I'm still in love with you, yes I cant bear to see you with someone else, I don't want you to get married because I'm still in love with you. Happy now?"

Jo was about to say something when PJ slammed the door and drove off leaving her standing there dumbfounded.

Ok so there's another chapter. Please let me know what you think and whether I should continue or not.

Jess


	4. Is this love?

Ok this may be a little bad…but I wrote it at like 3 this morning cause I couldn't sleep. That darn cat…grrrrr! Anyhow I hope you guys like it. R&R!

Jess

Dedicated to Emma and Rosalie…absolute legends!

PJ couldn't believe it when Jo rocked up at his doorstep. It had been almost 12 years since he had seen her last and he couldn't believe his eyes when she showed up with the divorce papers in her hands.

"Jo." He stepped back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you these. It seems that you forgot one important thing when you handed them to the lawyer."

"And what was that?"

"Your signature!" She shoved them into his face.

"Look I'm a little busy right now. Maybe you could come back tomorrow."

"I can't come back tomorrow. I'm supposed to be getting married in a week and it takes 5 days for the papers to go through."

"So?"

"I can't get married until these papers have gone through. If I don't put them through today I cant get married."

"I missed the part where that was my problem." He yawned. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to bed." He slammed the door in her face.

"Ugh!" She screamed and banged her fists on the door. "You get your ass back out here and sign these fucking forms."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." He walked away from the door, switched the stereo on and turned it right up.

"You're going to be sorry for this!" She yelled through the door, but PJ ignored her.

She shoved the papers through the mail slot and stormed back to her car. She got in and drove in towards town.

She drove to the nearest hotel and walked inside.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Yeah I was wondering if I could use your phone."

"Sure, there's a payphone just behind the stairs." The lady pointed towards the stairs.

"Thanks." Jo made her way through the screaming crowds and drunken men to the payphone. She opened her purse and pulled out her purse.

"Hello?" Lena answered the phone.

"Helena it's your mother. Look is Landon there I really need to speak to him?"

"I don't think so. He and his parents have gone to some press conference thing." Lena replied. "Mum where are you?" She asked when she heard the noises in the background.

"I'm in what looks like a pub."

"What?" Lena laughed. "Mum seriously where are you?"

"I'm in Mt Thomas."

"Now that's got to be a lie. Be serious Mum."

"I am being serious. And your father is being his usual asshole of a self."

"Hey don't talk about dad like that!"

"Sorry Lena. I'm just really pissed off. I've tried several times to get your father to sign the divorce papers, but he just wont."

"You mean you guys are still married?"

"No. We split up a long time ago, and I was under the impression that we were divorced. Obviously I was mistaken."

"So there could be a chance of you two getting back together?" Lena was hopeful for the first time in years that her father might be happy again. PJ had never stopped loving Jo and he always let Lena know that.

"Helena there is no chance in hell of us getting back together. Your father is an egotistical bastard."

'And you're a stuck up snob.' Lena retorted in her mind.

"Sorry mum I've got to go. Keefer and I are going surfing. Bye!" before Jo could say anything else Lena had hung up.

"Dammit." Jo hung the phone back up. She put her bag over he shoulder and walked back up to the bar.

"Did you find the phone alright?' The woman asked.

"Yes thankyou. Umm…I was wondering if you might have a room free for the night?"

"Sorry no, we're all booked out for the week. Maybe you could try the hotel down the road a bit…I think they might have a few rooms free."

"Right, thanks anyway." Jo left the hotel. She got into her car and drove down the road for a while, taking in all the familiar sites and smells of the country. She kept driving until she came to a place that was home to her for many years…The Imperial Hotel.

"Hi welcome to the Imperial. How can I be of service?" a young blonde woman at the bar smiled at Jo when she walked up.

"I was just wondering if you had a room I could stay in tonight."

"Ah let me just check." She bent down and picked up the book with all the room schedules in it.

"It looks like we do. Lucky last. Is that just for tonight?"

"Ah…" She thought for a minute. "Better make it two nights."

"Sure. Did you want breakfast included?"

"Ah…ok."

"That'll be $135."

Jo handed the woman the money.

"Ok room 12. Just up the stairs to your right."

"Thankyou." Jo was about to get to the top of the stairs when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey Danii."

"Yeah Chris?"

"Has the band checked in yet? They're playing in two hours."

"Nah sorry Chris. Only one person has checked in this afternoon. Someone by the name of…Parrish."

"What did you say?"

"Parrish. She checked in to room 12. That is ok isn't it? That room wasn't booked?"

"No. Thanks Danii." Chris turned and walked towards Jo. Jo smiled and walked back down the stairs and just got to the bottom as Chris came in to sight.

"Jo!" Chris called. "Jo is that you?"

"Chris. It's been a while." Jo smiled and hugged Chris, who was waiting with open arms.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"What are you doing here?"

"Long story."

"Well I've got plenty of time. Come and sit down, I'll shout you a drink."

"Thanks Chris, but I really should be getting to bed. I've got a lot of things to do tomorrow."

"Come on Jo. It's only 9:00. You've got to have at least one drink. It's on the house."

"I guess one drink won't hurt." Jo smiled and followed Chris to the bar.

"So tell me, what brings you back to Mt Thomas?"

"PJ didn't sign the divorce papers."

"So you guys are still married?" Chris was just a shocked as Jo was when she found out. "But that means…wait a minute…you came all the way down here, just to get PJ to sign a few forms, when you could have sent them in the mail?"

"It's not like that Chris. I need the papers to be processed as soon as possible. Otherwise I can't marry Landon."

"You're getting remarried?"

"Surely you would have seen it in the papers?"

"We don't get anything but the Gazette here, and I don't think they'd be interested in anything that goes on in Melbourne. We get plenty of news here as it is."

"Yeah well…I'm getting re-married."

"To who?"

"Landon Miller. He's one of the richest actors in Australia."

"Well, aren't you a lucky girl. Congratulations."

"Yeah. Lucky." She smiled.

"So did Lena come with you?"

"No she's back at the house sorting out wedding stuff."

"So you came here bye yourself…just to get PJ to sign some forms…" Chris raised her eyebrows.

"It's not like that. I've sent him the forms three times now and he just keeps giving them back. It's as if he doesn't want me to move on or something."

"You know I think you might be on to something there…" Chris hinted.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not up to me to say. All I know is you need to speak to him and get it all sorted out."

"And how am I meant to do that if he wont listen to a word I say?"

"Ah…I don't know…but here's your chance." Jo looked up and saw PJ walk through the door. When he saw Jo he walked straight back out again.

"PJ wait!" She called and stood up. She walked out after him and got to him just as he was about to get into the car.

"We need to talk."

"I've got nothing to say to you."

"PJ please. If you wont listen to me then at least tell me why you wont sign the forms?"

PJ remained silent.

"PJ please just tell me. Is it because you don't want me to move on?"

Still he kept silent.

"It's because you still love me isn't it. You're still in love with me aren't you?"

PJ didn't answer he just opened the car door and sat in the drivers seat.

"PJ!" she glared at him. "I asked you a question. Can you at least give me an answer?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Yes ok. Yes I'm still in love with you, yes I cant bear to see you with someone else, I don't want you to get married because I'm still in love with you. Happy now?"

Jo was about to say something when PJ slammed the door and drove off leaving her standing there dumbfounded.

Ok so there's another chapter. Please let me know what you think and whether I should continue or not.

Jess


	5. Hurt Again

Ok this chapter is dedicated to Blaire and Jane…you'd better give me feedback lol…I worked hard to complete this chapter hehe!

Jess

"PJ please. If you wont listen to me then at least tell me why you wont sign the forms?"

PJ remained silent.

"PJ please just tell me. Is it because you don't want me to move on?"

Still he kept silent.

"It's because you still love me isn't it. You're still in love with me aren't you?"

PJ didn't answer he just opened the car door and sat in the drivers seat.

"PJ!" she glared at him. "I asked you a question. Can you at least give me an answer?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Yes ok. Yes I'm still in love with you, yes I cant bear to see you with someone else, I don't want you to get married because I'm still in love with you. Happy now?"

Jo was about to say something when PJ slammed the door and drove off leaving her standing there dumbfounded.

She stood there for about 10 minutes before the sound of a car horn made her jump. She looked behind her and realised she was standing in the middle of the exit to the car park. She stepped to the side and let the car through. Then she began wandering back towards the pub. She couldn't bare facing Chris at that moment so she got into her car and drove off. As she was driving she noticed that a lot of things had changed. She also noticed that there was anew pub that had just been opened recently. She pulled into the car park and walked up to the door.

"Ike's." She read off the door. "Sounds interesting." She pushed open the door and was met with welcoming music and a nice, Victorian style atmosphere.

"Welcome to Ike's." The woman at the bar smiled. "What's your poison?"

"Scotch Whiskey. Make it a double." She took a seat on one of the stools. He poured her a drink and she downed it within seconds.

"Gees Love. Take it easy. This stuff aint meant to be skulled." She warned Jo.

"Get me another." She ordered.

"Righto." The bartender poured another.

Two hours and several drinks later…

"I don't even know why he still loves me…" She slurred. "I mean I left him on our first wedding anniversary. And I didn't leave him alone either. I dumped him with our daughter Helena. She was only 3 years old. (Hiccup) Course she's 16 now. (Hiccup) they always grow up so fast. (Hiccup). The only reason I came down here in the first place was because he wouldn't sign the divorce papers. (Hiccup). Do you know how stubborn he is…after everything I've done to him he still wouldn't sign the papers. (Hiccup) He still loves me."

"So you've been saying." The bartender was amused at her drunken state.

"After everything I did to him, he still loves me. How could he love me? This was not supposed to happen." She started crying.

"Hey it's alright."

"No it's not. I'm supposed to be getting married in 6 days. _6 days._" She repeated as if she couldn't believe it.

"Well just because he hasn't moved on doesn't mean that you cant."

"But…why? Why does he still love me?"

"What you should be asking is…do _you_ still love _him_?"

"What? That's ridiculous. Why would I love him? He's a conceited, egotistical, arrogant, self-centred, wonderful, bastard."

"Did you just say wonderful?"

"I…No I didn't. Of course I didn't. Why would I? I hate him. Have done for years. He's just…" She sighed. "He's just...PJ."

"PJ? His last name wouldn't happen to be Hasham would it?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Sarah Titre. I'm a friend of his…well sort of."

"How do you know him?"

"My Cousin Kelly introduced us. Well she tried to set us up about 3 years ago when I first moved here. Course he wasn't one bit interested."

"Really?" Jo looked up at him. Her head was spinning. "Ugh I don't feel so good." Jo stood up shakily.

"Maybe I should call you a cab." Sarah suggested.

"No it's alright. I can walk. I only have to go a few blocks." Jo took a few steps and then fell straight to the ground.

"Oh god." The bartender rushed around and pulled Jo into one of the booths; she then grabbed a glass of water and threw it in Jo's face, to wake her up.

"Hey what's the idea? Now I'm all wet." Jo screamed.

"It's better than being unconscious." Sarah replied. "Stay here…I think I need to call someone." Sarah rushed off towards the bar.

"Come on I know it's here somewhere…" She searched through a pile of papers until she found the one she was looking for.

"Ah huh." She pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed the phone. She dialled the number on the paper and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Hi. You probably don't remember me, I'm Sarah titre, and my cousin Kelly tried to set us up a while ago. I'm the manager at Ike's Pub on the main road. "

"Oh hey. I remember. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Look can I ask you a favour?"

"Now really isn't the time."

"Oh…well this is kind of important."

"Ok what is it?"

"She's just over here." Sarah led PJ over to where Jo was semi conscious in the booth. "I didn't know what to do. We get a lot of drunk people in here but she's different…I'm afraid if I leave her alone she'll hurt herself."

"Thanks." PJ nodded. "I've got it from here." He carefully picked Jo up and wrapped her arm around his neck for support.

"PJ?" Jo asked when they arrived at his house. He was carrying her inside when she woke up.

"Yes it's me Jo. Everything is going to be fine. Just relax. I'll get you a nice cup of coffee and then you can get some sleep."

"Where am I?"

"You're at my place." He replied. He carried her in and placed her onto Lena's bed.

"Why? What happened?"

"Never mind. Just lay back and get some rest." He took off her shoes and her jacket.

"What are you doing?'

"You need to sleep and you'll be more comfortable without these on." He told her.

"Why do you do that PJ?"

"Do what?" He asked as he placed her shoes onto the floor and hung her jacket over the desk chair.

"Why do you keep coming back to me. After everything I've done for you, you still don't hate me. Why?"

"Because Jo. It is impossible to hate somebody that you've been so in love with for the past 20 years."

"But…I hurt you…how could you still love me?"

"I don't know Jo. I have been asking myself the same question. All I know is that I love you and I will always love you Jo. Losing you was one of the worst things that's ever happened to me."

"Except for when Maggie died."

"No Jo. When Maggie died I knew she was never coming back to me, with you it's different. I keep hoping that some day in the future there is a tiny chance that we will get back together. I love you too much to give up on you Jo. It hurts me so much knowing that you are so far away from me…but so much more closer than either of us know." He sighed. "I'd better get you that coffee." He stood and left the room, leaving Jo to think about what he had just said.

The next morning when Jo awoke she didn't know where she was. She looked around the room and when she saw the pink walls and the posters of teenage celebrities she realised that she was in her daughters room.

"How did I get in here?' She thought. She sat up and immediately her head started pounding. "Ugh. Why does my head hurt so much." She swung her feet around and climbed out of the bed. She yawned and stretched then she made her way over to the door. When she opened it she got a huge shock when she realised where she actually was.

"Oh god…I wasn't dreaming." She put her hand on her head and wandered towards the kitchen.

"Morning Jo." Jonesy beamed at her. "PJ told me you were here."

"Coffee." She moaned.

"Right there." He pointed to the mug sitting on the table next to a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Where'd they come from?"

"PJ made them." He replied. "He said to tell you that you have to eat it. It'll make you feel better."

"Ugh." She closed her eyes and rubbed her head. "You wouldn't happen to have any pain killers would you?"

"Yup. I'll just grab them for you." He reached for the medicine cabinet above the sink. Jo sat down and took a sip of her coffee. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at the plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. She reluctantly grabbed the fork and shoved some egg into her mouth.

She chewed slowly and then swallowed.

"Here you go." Jonesy handed the painkillers to Jo and watched as she swallowed three of them and washed it down with coffee.

"You must have one hell of a hangover." He laughed.

"Shut up." She growled.

"I see you're still not a morning person." He smiled at her.

"Just leave me alone." She stood up. "I've got to go…Shit I left my car at the pub last night."

"I'll drive you over if you want?"

"No it's okay. I might just stick around here till PJ gets back. I need to have a shower anyway."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." She replied taking another sip of coffee. He nodded and left the house.

Five minutes later she had finished eating as much as she could stomach then she stood and placed her dishes into the sink. Then she stood and headed for the bathroom. She closed the door; not bothering to lock it because she knew nobody else was home. She turned on the taps and slowly took off her clothes. As she stepped into the shower her whole body relaxed at the feel of the warm water rushing over her.

When she was done she turned the taps off and grabbed a towel. She dried herself off and then picked up her clothes. She was going to put them back on but they smelt too much like beer and puke, so she wrapped herself in the towel and walked out to the laundry. She figured that there was nobody else in the house so it wouldn't matter if she weren't wearing clothes.

She placed her clothes into the washing machine and then walked out to the lounge. She felt really naked in just a towel so she walked towards the room she once shared with PJ. She looked around and she could tell immediately he still lived there. His clothes were all over the floor, and there was a picture of PJ, Jo and Helena together at the spring carnival when Lena was only 2 years old. Jo smiled at the memory and she walked over to PJ's wardrobe. She picked up the nearest robe she could find. As she put it on over the towel she could smell PJ all over it. She held it up to her nose and breathed the smell in.

"What are you doing?" PJ asked.

"Sorry." She let go of the robe and looked at him.

"Why are you wearing my robe?" He was curious, yet slightly aroused at the fact that she was wearing his clothes.

"Ah…well I had a shower and my clothes were dirty s I thought I would wash them. Then I had nothing to wear so I figured you wouldn't mind if I borrowed something of yours." She explained. Then she noticed the way PJ was looking at her. "What?" She asked, suddenly realising she was naked beneath the robe.

"Nothing…you just look so sexy that's all."

Jo couldn't help but blush. She couldn't remember the last time she had been called sexy.

"Stop staring at me!" She snapped.

"Sorry. I just can't help it." He smiled at her.

"So…my clothes are going to take a while to wash…we should talk."

"About what?" PJ asked.

"The papers…you need to sign them."

"Why should I sign them?" PJ asked.

"Because I'm getting married and technically I cant if we're not divorced."

"Like I said since when is that my problem?" He asked, stepping towards her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I came home because I forgot my phone." He motioned to the bedside table where his mobile was sitting, attached to the charger.

"Oh." Jo grabbed it off the table and handed it to PJ. As their hands touched Jo felt a shiver go through her body. PJ took the phone from her but he didn't move his hand…it stayed on top of Jo's.

"I err…" Jo started. She looked up into PJ's eyes and immediately felt a connection. Seconds later they were in each other's arms on PJ's bed and Jo was tearing his clothes off. Jo pushed PJ down onto his back and threw herself onto him. Their passion exploded as they made love. Jo felt herself becoming part of PJ. She held him tight as their lovemaking went on. She called out his name as she climaxed.

They lay on the bed in each other's arms. PJ kissed the top of Jo's head and she smiled.

"I love you Jo." PJ whispered. A tear escaped Jo's eye and she pulled away from PJ.

"I have to go." She announced.

"But Jo…"

"I have to. I'm sorry PJ." She wrapped herself in the sheet and left his room.

Sorry to leave you hanging but I gotta go home…I promise I'll post more tomorrow! Honest…only 2 chapters to go then it's complete….toods!

Jess


	6. Happy Ending

Thanks so much for all tha feedback guys…it made me feel compelled to write more…well ok so I wrote it all last nite now I'm just typing it all up. Plus I'm in a good mood cause I just went and saw Fantastic Four. Excellent movie…ah well…on with the fic!

Jo sat on her bed at the Imperial crying to herself and thinking _What have I done? I've ruined everything. Now he'll never sign the papers and I cant marry Landon…but I cant help thinking whether or not that's a good thing. I mean I love Landon…but not in the same way I love PJ…my god did I just say that? I love PJ…there it is again…that word…love…I cant believe it…I am still in love with PJ. Oh god what am I going to do?_

She sighed and placed her head in her hands. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She jumped up, hoping it would be PJ at the door and she could tell him how she felt. She was sadly disappointed when she saw Chris at the door.

"Oh hey." Jo smiled, trying to hide her disappointment.

"PJ just dropped this off. Said to give it to you."

"Oh…thanks." Jo took a large yellow envelope from Chris.

"So…you got what you came here for…are you going home now?"

"I guess so…I mean…there's no reason for me to hang around is there?" Jo replied.

"Well…you could at least stay for dinner." Chris suggested. "There's no harm in staying an extra night. The wedding isn't for a week right?"

"5 days." Jo replied, trying to get it through her head. She just didn't seem as excited about it as she should have been. "I'll be down in a second ok? I think I might get changed first."

"Okay. I'll get you something to eat. What do you want?"

"Spaghetti." Jo said the first thing that came to her head.

"Righto. I'll have the chef whip you up some."

"Thanks Chris." Jo smiled.

"No problem. And if you need to talk…you know where to find me."

"Thanks." Jo nodded and closed the door. She knew exactly what was in the envelope. She threw herself onto the bed and started crying.

"Jo?" Chris knocked on the door again. Jo hadn't shown up for dinner and she was getting worried. "You in there?" Chris turned the doorknob and the door creaked open.

"Jo?" She asked looking around. "Shit!" Chris cried when she saw that Jo's bags were gone. There was a small piece of paper sitting on the bedside table. Chris walked over and picked it up.

_Sorry_

It read. Attached to the paper was a cheque that covered the cost of Jo's stay plus some.

"Oh Jo." Chris lowered her head and sighed.

"I'm gunna get you fro that!" Keefer cried. He was watering the garden when Lena came up behind him and dumped a bucket of water on him. Now he was chasing her around the yard with the hose, trying to get her wet.

"No way! You're never going to catch me." Lena called back as she ran towards the front path.

"Want to bet!' Keefer called as he ran around the corner after her.

BAM! He ran straight into Lena, who in turn ran into Jo, who was walking along the path towards the house.

"Mum!" Lena was surprised. "What are you doing here…I mean…I thought you were in the country."

"Hey Lena." Jo smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Ah…mum are you feeling alright?" Lena asked. She gave Keefer a confused look.

"I'm fine. I just really needed a hug."

"Okay…what exactly happened while you were away? Did you talk to dad?"

"Yeah…"

"How'd it go?"

"He signed the papers."

"But…I thought that's what you wanted?" Lena was confused.

"I guess it is…but I'm just not sure anymore."

"Well have you sent the forms off?"

Jo nodded.

"And it's too late to get them back."

"Oh…" Lena sighed. "Ah…well the good news is at least now you're free to marry Landon."

"Yeah. I know." Jo sighed and stepped away from Lena. "I'm going upstairs to bed. If anyone needs me…tell them I'm not available."

"Okay…" Lena watched as Jo walked into the house.

The night before the wedding arrived and Jo awoke at 4 in the morning feeling sick. She got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. She just made it before she was sick. She sat up and wiped her mouth with a towel.

"Oh god." Jo cried before she was sick again. "This cant be happening." She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Not now." She flushed the toilet and cleaned herself up. Then she walked back into the bedroom, wrapped herself in her robe and headed across the hall to Lena's bedroom. She quietly opened the door and looked at the bed. Lena was curled up on one side of the bed with her hand hanging over the side. Jo smiled and walked over to her.

"Lena." She shook her gently.

"Ugh." Lena groaned. "Five more minutes."

"Lena wake up!" Jo said again, shaking harder.

"What? What's going on?" Lena sat up when she saw Jo.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk."

Lena looked at her watch.

"Mum it's 4 in the morning. Cant this wait?" she yawned

"Not really."

"Ok what is it?" Lena turned around and made room for Jo to sit.

"Well…I was wondering…hypothetically…if someone loved somebody and was going to marry them…but they were in love with another person…would it be wrong if they still got married?"

Lena rolled her eyes.

"So you're saying you're still in love with dad…but you still want to marry Landon…?"

"No. That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"It's complicated."

"Look I'm a teenager…and I'm your daughter. You can tell me anything."

"Well…the thing is. I do love Landon…but I just don't think I want to marry him anymore."

"And when were you planning on telling Landon this? You're supposed to be getting married in 6 hours."

"I know…but…I don't know if I want to anymore."

"Well then…don't."

"I can't just cancel. I mean…I love Landon. I do want to be with him…I just…"

"Want to be with dad too." Lena finished her sentence.

"Exactly. It's too complicated for me. I just don't know what to do."

"You should tell Landon how you feel. I'm sure he'll understand. Besides, between you and me…I don't really like the 'new you'. Ever since you met Landon you've been trying so hard to impress him that you forgot all about who you really are."

"You know…for a teenager you really have a lot of advice."

"I get it all from Susie. You know they really miss you back there."

"I know." Jo sighed. "Look I'd better get back to sleep. I've got a big day ahead of me today."

"So you're going to go through with it then? You're going to marry Landon?"

"Well…I guess I have no choice."

"You do have a choice, you can decide your own destiny Mum. Don't follow your head, follow your heart. Think about that one!" Lena smiled. "Goodnight Mum."

"Yeah…goodnight." Jo stood and left the room.

6 hours later Jo stood on top of the stairs dressed in her wedding gown. Lena had already walked down the stairs and now it was Jo's turn. She took a deep breath and started down the stairs. She was almost at the end of the aisle when she heard someone calling her name.

"Miss Parrish. Miss Parrish!" she heard. She turned to see the divorce lawyer Anthony Schulz was running towards her, waving a pile of papers. Jo stopped and turned to him.

"Anthony?" She asked. "What are you doing here? I thought PJ signed the papers."

"_He_ did. _You_ didn't."

"What?"

"Joanna what is going on?" Landon and his parents walked up.

"I err…" She looked at the papers and then looked at Landon. "Landon I'm so sorry. I can't marry you."

"Why? I don't understand."

"I'm so sorry." Jo hugged him. "Please don't hate me."

"Mum?" Lena asked as she walked up.

"Come on Lena…let's go home." She grabbed Lena's hand.

"You mean…?"

"Yes. Home!" Jo replied.

"But what about…?"

"I'm following my heart." Jo whispered.

"I knew you would." Lena replied.

"I'm sorry everyone…the wedding is off!" Jo cried happily. She grabbed Lena's hand and the two of them ran towards the front yard. Keefer was standing in the garden watering the flowers yet again.

"Keefer!" Lena stopped. "Do you have your keys on you?"

"Ah…yeah why?" He pulled them out of his pocket.

"We need to borrow your car."

"But…that's my baby." He protested.

"Well then…you can drive us." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the car park.

"Where are we going?" Keefer asked as the three of them climbed into the car.

"We're going home!" Jo announced. "Now DRIVE!" She turned her head to see a bunch of people running towards the car park.

"Ok I'm going!" Keefer started the car and drove as fast as he could towards the front gates.

"Frank open the gates!" Jo shouted through the intercom.

"Yes Miss." Frank replied and the gates started opening slowly. As soon as they were open enough for the car to get through Keefer drove off. Jo turned and looked at the crowd who had stopped by the gates.

"Yes!" Jo smiled happily and she pulled Lena in for a hug.

"What made you change your mind?" Lena asked.

"You'll find out later." Jo replied. "For now…let's not think about that."

"Okay." Lena snuggled into Jo and smiled.

"PJ have you finished that report yet?" Jess asked when PJ walked out of his office.

"Ah yeah…it's on my desk I'll just get it for you." he replied.

"Thanks." Jess replied.

"I wonder how Lena's getting on." Susie thought out loud. "The wedding is today isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Jonesy replied.

"I'm sure everything is going fine. Jo's happy and that's all that matters. Now can we drop it?" PJ cried.

"Sorry." Susie and Jonesy apologised.

"So is everyone coming to the pub tonight?" Cam asked.

"Sure. Why the hell not." Everyone agreed.

There was a minutes silence before the front buzzer started going.

"I'll get it." Cam looked at the screen. "Ah…ok PJ…I think you should get this one." Cam said when he saw who was standing out the front of the station.

"But…"

"Ah PJ…just go." Susie pushed him, when she saw who it was.

"Okay." He didn't get time to see who it was before Susie and Jonesy pushed him out the door.

"Lena?" He asked. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the wedding?"

"Well there was a slight…problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the wedding was cancelled when the bride ran off." Lena told him.

"What? Where is she?" Lena pointed to the door and Jo stepped in.

"Jo?" He asked. "What…?"

He was interrupted when Jo ran straight up to him and kissed him passionately.

"Jo I…" He started but Jo put her finger over his lips.

"I love you PJ. I love you so much…I am so sorry for running off like I did last week…I was just scared…seeing you for the first time in years just brought back all my feelings for you…I realised today that you are the one that I'm supposed to be with. You are my heart PJ. I love you. I always have and I always will. Will you marry me…again?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

PJ didn't say anything. He just grabbed Jo in his arms and held her tight.

"Yes!" PJ replied. "Yes Jo I will."

"Oh PJ!" He grabbed her in his arms and spun her around. Then he kissed her passionately. As soon as their lips met they could hear shouts and applause coming from the main office. PJ and Jo pulled Lena in for a hug and they walked into where everyone was waiting.

"We're home!" Lena announced and everyone smiled and joined in a huge group hug.

Well it ended pretty crappy…but I hope you liked it…lease give feedback!

Jess


End file.
